


Lavender's Blue

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Heavily Pregnant, Lullabies, M/M, Mpreg, Sweet, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco is heavily pregnant with twins and feeling uncomfortable. Harry is a supportive husband and helps Draco to get the rest he needs.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 224





	Lavender's Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I've really missed writing mpreg over the last month so here is a very short, sweet scene.

“You’re already up?” Harry asked, pacing into the Grimmauld Place living room in his socks and pyjamas. “Anything wrong, love? I woke up and you weren't beside me.” 

Harry was a little bleary-eyed from just waking, but the moment that he’d woken and found himself alone, Harry had risen, his anxiety spiking over Draco’s condition. After all, Harry’s husband was seven months pregnant with their twin baby girls, and every twinge, ache and niggle had Harry convinced that Draco’s labour was starting. 

Draco, luckily, was a little calmer about their situation. 

“I couldn’t sleep,” Draco replied from his prone position on their settee. “Not when the babies couldn’t settle.” Draco rolled his head back against the armrest and closed his eyes, huffing out a small breath. “I tried laying on my side but then my thigh went numb… And as soon as I got on my back they started dancing on my bloody _bladder_. Ugh. They both take after you, Potter. Always far too busy to settle down.”

Harry crouched down next to the settee. Pregnancy hadn’t been easy on Draco and his husband’s bump jutted out proudly, round and heavy beneath magically-extended paternity pyjamas and a dressing gown that hadn’t met over his middle for many weeks now. 

“I was worried, Draco. Thought something might have happened. You should have got me up when you did,” Harry chided. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

Draco opened his eyes and quirked a small smile in Harry’s direction. 

“I know you wouldn’t, love,” Draco said, shuffling slowly into a seated position while huffing out a small breath, "but you need your sleep too. The babies and me… All three of us are fine, Harry. Go back to bed. No person should be up at six am on a Saturday-” 

Draco broke off his words with a sudden frown, and rubbed the side of his belly. “ _Ooof_. That kick really came keen. They’re responding to your magic, love.”

Harry stood, and sat behind Draco. He wasn’t about to return to their bed, not without his husband’s warm, perfect body pressed against him. 

“Maybe I can help then,” Harry suggested, brushing a kiss against the top of Draco’s bed-mussed hair. His beloved smelt wonderful since becoming pregnant: musky, warm and slightly sweet. Harry took a discrete sniff and leant down to rest his head on Draco’s shoulder. “Maybe I can convince the girls to give you a break for a little while? Can I feel them?”

Draco sighed, leaning back to let Harry take the bulk of his weight. 

“ _Salazar_. Wouldn’t that be wonderful, Harry? Just an hours break would be magic… I always thought they were supposed to actually be here before they kept you up all night.” Taking Harry’s hand, he moved it to the left side of his bump. “Just there, love. There’s a tiny kicking foot just below the skin.” 

Harry slipped his hand inside Draco’s pyjama top, pressing his hand against the side of his husband’s bump. Draco’s skin was tight, heated and weighty with their two babies. Under his fingers the twins squirmed and rippled, fluttering against his fingers like the wings of a snitch. 

A deft kick came only a moment later, knocking his hand right off Draco’s belly. 

“ _Merlin_ ,” Harry laughed, shocked at the force their baby had used. “She’s making herself known.”

“It would seem that she’s her father’s daughter,” Draco replied, rubbing his temple with two fingers, and rubbing his eyes. Draco yawned before he continued and Harry could see that his husband was past exhausted. “A forceful little character.” 

“Try to relax,” Harry said, undoing the buttons of Draco’s bed-shirt. “The babies can feel it when you’re stressed.” He rubbed small circles all over Draco’s bump, caressing and loving every inch of his partners stretched skin. “You’re doing so well love, keeping them warm and safe until they’re ready to meet us.”

Draco made a small snort of disagreement but Harry could tell there was no real heat in his response. “You’re only doing what I've been doing for hours already,” Draco grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. “Nothing makes even a Sickle of difference. I’m not likely to sleep again before they’re bloody born-”

“Hush, Draco,” Harry interrupted, pressing a kiss on Draco’s flushed cheek. “The babies know when you're upset. Close your eyes, please.”

Draco pouted, but he did what he was told. “Telling me to hush,” Draco murmured, wriggling into a more comfortable position. “So bloody impudent, Potter.”

“Indeed,” Harry agreed good-naturedly, continuing to rub and stroke the bump. “Impudent isn’t the worst thing I’ve ever been called. Not by a long shot. Now, be quiet, you.”

Singing came highly recommended by _What To Expect When A Wizard Is Expecting_ , but Harry hadn’t ever tried it yet with their twins. He was quite aware of his utter tone-deafness and hadn’t wanted Draco to tease him, or think him overly twee. 

Desperate times, however called for desperate measures. 

Hesitantly, Harry began to hum before starting to pick up a few words. “ _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you’ll both be my queens_.” Harry paused, waiting for Draco to laugh or to fidget, but his husband did neither. Instead, Draco just snuggled in, close and snug against Harry’s chest. 

Feeling buoyed by Draco's kind actions, Harry continued singing. “ _Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you_.” Harry paused once more. “Are we having any success?” he asked in a stage-whisper, stoking a finger over the sensitive skin of Draco’s taut bellybutton. “Are the girls anywhere near sleep yet?”

Draco turned his head to face Harry's cheek. “ _Mmmm_. Not quite yet,” Draco’s words were muffled; small hot breaths against his skin, spoken by lips that were soft and red. “Nearly… Just a little more, please, Harry. Please.”

Harry carried on with his song, pleased that he was having a positive effect. “ _Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavender's green. When I am king, dilly dilly, you’ll both be my queens_.” When ran out of words, Harry hummed the tune, light and melodic, before lapsing into silence.

“I remember this,” Draco said quietly after a few minutes, his voice mellow. “Mother used to sing this to me when I was a small boy. It’s lovely.”

“And the girls?” Harry asked hopefully. 

“Finally fast asleep,” Draco replied, yawning once more, “and if you don’t mind terribly, I’d like to join them. It would seem that your lullaby has worked its magic on me too.”

~@~

It didn’t take long for Draco to fall into a doze. 

Harry held his beloved carefully as his breaths deepened and his whole body relaxed into an easy slumber. He carefully walked a finger up the side of his husband’s tummy, still astonished at the twin miracles contained within. 

Maybe, just maybe this fatherhood lark wouldn’t be as challenging as he’d first imagined, Harry thought. He closed his eyes and dreamt of his babies at rest; safe, comfortable and so loved inside Draco’s womb.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
